


Perfect

by inu382



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal, Shuake Week 2020, You know the scene, i just have no tiiime, it's been years no need to mark spoilers right, lol another rushed piece, no beta we die like the quality of this piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inu382/pseuds/inu382
Summary: Akira is so tired. The world takes so much away.But he gets something back.For Shuake Week 2020 Day 4: Festival / Vacations / Seasons
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016988
Kudos: 23





	Perfect

Day 4: Festival / Vacations / Seasons

* * *

The snow was beautiful at night. The lights of Shibuya made the season more ethereal to Akira, who was used to his small, hometown lights. He had been alone here, in the middle of Shibuya Crossing, trying to comprehend the whirlwind he’d endured. And then Sae found him.

Akira was tired.

“I’ll ask you once more. I’d like for you to turn yourself into the police, of your own accord,” Sae said, eyes as serious as always.

Akira was so tired. He’d given up a world where he felt like he was making a difference; he gave up his health and sanity in that interrogation room; he gave up his closest confidant and watched him fade away; and he lost the love of his life to the cruel circumstances of fate.

What more could he give for this uncaring world?

“There’s no need for that,” a hauntingly familiar voice said.

“You…” Sae stepped back, eyeing Akechi up and down.

“If they get their hands on the perpetrator, there’ll be no need for him to turn himself in, no?” Akechi continued, undaunted.

Akira gaped at him. “You’re…alive!” he breathed.

Akechi smirked smugly at Akira’s surprise, no longer clinging to that crumbling mask of his. “That appears to be the case.”

“You said…’There’s no need’…” Sae continued. “Just what do you mean by that?”

“Exactly as it sounds.” Akechi gave Sae his sunny, TV-ready smile. “I’ll agree to testify against Shido and his crimes.” The brunet turned towards Akira, “I assume that works for you?”

No amount of love in the world could make Akira any less suspicious. “What are you scheming?”

Akechi shrugged, face blank. “You’re overthinking this. I have no hidden agenda at this point. If I had to explain myself, I’d say it’s simply personal principle that I repay my debts.”

“For the time being, at least, I’ll take your word that you’ll cooperate with the investigation,” Sae said before Akira could reply.

The former detective smiled brightly again, but it was too wide and his words too sharp. “That would save a lot of time.”

“I’m sorry. You can forget everything I just told you,” Sae turned to Akira, all business again. “I’ll take him in myself.”

With another cynical smile, Akechi nodded at Akira and began walking away.

“Wait!” Akira blurted out, startling them both. “Can he…can’t he turn himself in tomorrow night?”

Sae gave Akira a disapproving look. “Even I would like a day off on Christmas, Kurusu-kun. And besides, the sooner the better. I don’t want him running away.”

Akechi graced Sae with a flat glare. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I like to think I’m smarter than that.”

“Why do you want him to turn himself in tomorrow anyway?” Sae questioned, hand on her hip.

Akira glanced away, rubbing the curl that fell between his eyes between his fingers. “It’s…Christmas Eve.”

Sae’s eyes widened and she turned to look at Akechi. Akechi, too, looked gob smacked. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows nearly to his hairline. Akira smirked a bit, pleased that he still had a talent in catching the former detective off guard.

“What do you say, Akechi? Spend tonight with me?”

Akechi’s cheeks flushed lightly, though Akira knew the brunet would claim it was from the cold. With a scoff, Akechi flipped his hair as he turned away from Akira, grimacing.

“…fine.”

Akira smiled wide, strolling over to him and taking Akechi’s hand. Sae sighed heavily and shook her head, resigned to working another holiday.

“ _Fine_. But _you’re_ responsible for him. If he escapes, _you_ have to agree to turn yourself in, in his place.”

Akechi’s head snapped up, watching Akira nod easily to the request. His brows furrowed and his lip pulled up into a sneer. “Are you an idiot? Your freedom lies in my hands, now.”

Akira couldn’t resist. “My heart does too. You stole it a while ago.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Akechi hissed, his cheeks burning red.

Akira merely chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the brunet’s cheek even as he protested. Sae rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she walked away, unnoticed by the teens.

Akira knew that one night with Akechi wasn’t going to be enough. He knew that even this Akechi, who was so much more real than any version he’d encountered so far, still had many hidden depths to that Akira wouldn’t be allowed to see tonight. He knew that tomorrow would be the start of a long and difficult road—one that possibly had redemption and forgiveness for Akechi, but one that may also be the fork that split them apart.

Akira _knew_ that, after tonight, there may not be a happily ever after for them.

But for tonight, as long as Akechi’s—as long as _Goro’s_ hand was in his hand, everything was perfect.

Akira wasn’t tired anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no time very very short my come back to this lol what is time
> 
> Day 4: Festival / Vacations / **Seasons**


End file.
